


Forgive Me, Sire

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets his comeuppance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, Sire

**Author's Note:**

> Story written during English class as vocab sentences. As such, there's lots of randomly large words where there shouldn't be, but I thought it was amusing.

Hearing the blonde Slayer shouting his name in anger made Spike abscond into the night. Once outside, the peroxide blond man was soon circumscribed on all sides. Now, being a connoisseur in the art of ambushing, Spike knew at once it was a set up. Deciding to high tail it back to his crypt, he ran with all of his inhuman speed to the cemetery. Once there, it appeared to Spike as if someone had endeavored to break in. If it weren’t for the explicit locks and charms on the entrance, the intruders would have succeeded.

As soon as Spike stepped inside, he caught a blow to the temple, sending him down. When he came to, he was fettered to the wall. “I don’t mean to impose,” Spike began, “but do you think you could untie me?”

“I don’t think so,” a familiar voice answered. “You’ll receive no impunity from me this time, boy.” A familiar brunet slipped out of the niche he had been hiding in, a smirk firmly in place.

“Angelus?” Spike whispered, his brain still obstinate in refusing the existence of the figure in front of him.

The man in question just smirked coldly as he reached a hand out to touch the bound blond, his smirk growing wider as his boy recoiled. “It’s time I’ve come to give you your retribution for your little fun with the pokers, eh, m’boy?” Angelus asked. Spike was shocked to the point he couldn’t speak so Angelus whispered in his ear, “Well, we have this spacious area. Why not use it?”

Soon, screams rent the night air. Once, and only once, did they subside when three words left Spike’s mouth, “Forgive me, Sire…”

 _**Fin** _


End file.
